Customers of a financial institution often complete financial transactions through bank tellers or automated devices, such as automated teller machines (ATMs). Financial transactions may include, for example, funds deposits and withdrawals, funds transfers, general account inquiries, and/or account servicing. In order to conduct financial transactions through bank tellers, customers typically must visit bank locations, which may be inconvenient for some customers. Furthermore, customers might have to wait in line for an available bank teller. While traditional ATMs might be more convenient than bank tellers for some financial transactions, customers might not be able to conduct all of their sales, servicing, and/or transactions through traditional ATMs.